Talk:Kha'Zix/@comment-8733289-20140116094735/@comment-7707879-20140121164152
UN Ovvrn: "yeah, his "absurd damage". hence his "totally absurd" 50% win rate. and his low pick and ban rate at lcs. also, his burst is "absurdly" higher than that of any other assasin, right?" He has good burst, but his sustained damage is where it's at (he basically isn't windowed / cooldown limited like other assassins when he gets his resets). Also, Kha was picked a lot in the Battle of the Atlantic, and I think he'd be seeing a lot more play in in the LCS if his preferred targets (AP carries) were being played at all. At the moment they're shoved out by Leblanc, other assassins (including him!) and Gragas, who is obviously OP and about to be nerfed. "he has a lot more risk than other assasins. if you jump in and dont kill your target, you are dead meat ... Talon. can jump in, do his burst, and use his ult to escape. Zed, same thing" I agree that he has more risk than other assassins, and that should be factored in to his kits overall balance, but I think other assassins are over-tuned and over-served by their kits; pointing to one OP doesn't excuse another, it's just like saying "he gets to be OP, why can't I be", the ideal is for no one to be OP (though you might disagree that assassins are generally OP, I think that when they're good they just push most AP carries out and roam / pressure too easily). "on the other hand we have riven, who was broken and had absurd damage. high win rate in ranked, and pick or ban in lcs. see the difference?" This is another "she's OP, why can't I be" (or a "my champ isn't OP because I can point to one who is more OP") type comment. Kha'Zix will be fine once Gragas, Riven and a few others are brought in line. He might not be a first pick but he'll be more than fine. Suikeina "Oh yes, lets just forget about Rengar!" Same as above. Rengar has also been a problem champion since release. His jungle, assassin and bruiser / tank playstyles have all been nerfed and he's due for a rework soon (changes to his ult incoming). Pointing to him as a touch stone for balance is not going to help. "I actually play both talon and kha, and already knew that talon dealt a lot more damage. however, i tried looking just how much more" Talon is a problematic champion as well, if he gets fed he basically performs his role without much room for failure. He's over-served by his kit when it comes to actually assassinating people. If his laning wasn't so awful he'd be a top pick. Feel free to disagree, it might seem like I'm brushing away counter-points but I don't think I am. Mundo isn't OK at the moment just because Shyvanna is also overpowered, one OP doesn't validate another (or provide them an excuse to be similarly strong). Since they're about all that is played in top at the moment they're probably OP, Riven was as well, you couldn't point to Riven - before her nerf - and say "look at Shyv and Mundo, they're more OP so I'm fine", that's a bad way to handle balance because it only makes one more champion good, Riven, nerfing all three would hopefully make everyone viable. Equally, Kha needed this nerf, he just needs other OPs to be taken down a peg to get back in lane (LB, Gragas, Riven, Orianna). Either way, the assassin class as a whole is problematic. Killing people is about the best thing you can do in this game, do it enough and you win, so making someone exceptionally good at killing others is a recipee for making a champion everyone wants to be. This is why assassins were so popular in Season 3, and why LB is seen so much in high level play now, if you can't kill people you're generally not worth much - most assassins kill people with exceptional ease but have the mobility to be hard to kill themselves. Comparing Kha to other assassins isn't a great way to go because it's like comparing one OP to another, assassins have always had the best deal.